Because of Remus
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Sirius and Regulus get together to celebrate the "death" of a family member only to make a "shocking" discovery. Implied Slash, Drunkenness, and some OOCness. Written with the help of my oneshot generator.


**Author's Note:** I just finished my oneshot generator(I would put a link in here, but it doesn't work. However there is a link to it on my profile... I hope...), and I wanted to test out some of the prompts it gave me. So I wrote this one. I originally planned to add some incest, and for it to be rated M and such, but well, I hate writing incest, and I'm not really in the mood to write any good smut.

**Warnings: **Hmmm... implied slash, drinking, and some OOCness, I think...

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_ and was the richest woman in Britain... but I don't and I'm not. sniffle

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Regulus Black **Location:** Boy's Dorm **Element :** Bottle of Strawberry Daiquiri

**Start time**: 1:57 **End time**: 2:12 **Post time:**2:25ish

* * *

Regulus walked up the stairs to the Slytherin Boy's Dorm room, slightly nervous. He had no idea if he was still behind him, or if Regulus had lost the other boy somewhere along the journey. He pushed open the door to the dorm, and held it open, until he heard a slight cough behind him.

"So this is what the house of Slytherin looks like," Sirius remarked, pulling Jame's invisiblity cloak off of himself. Regulus didn't even bother to ask where the cloak had come from. After all if he made his brother angry, he might not get what he wanted.

"Did you bring it?" He asked angiously. Sirius only nodded, and pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid. "Exelent," he remarked reading the label on the bottle. "Elenor's Strawberry Daiquiri."

"yep," Sirius said, picking out one of the many beds to sit on. "It's great stuff. Full of flavor, and helps you forget your problems." They both needed it. They had received bad news from home. Something about a death in the family. Or knowing their mother, the poor abandoned soul had done something to gain disaproval of, and had been blasted out of the family tree.

"So do you know who died?" Regulus asked Sirius, who was busily opening the bottle.

"Nope, nor do I care." Sirius replied, taking a swig of the liquid and passing it to his brother. Regulus eyed the stuff carefully before taking a sip. They sat in silence for a few moments, just drinking. They were brought back to reality, by a slight taping on the window. Regulus went and examined the window, while Sirius considered making a dive for the invisibility cloak. He then realized that if he did, he might spill their precious liqour, so he stayed put. He took another swig as Regulus let the family oal into the room.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as Regulus read the letter.

"it's a letter from mum." Regulus replied still reading. "It's about the death."

"Yeah?" Sirius said, getting up from the bed and going over to his brother. "What's it say?"

"It says who died." Regulus said, looking slightly pale.

"Who?" Sirius was getting slightly annoyed at the lack of info. Regulus looked like he was about to say it, but couldn't. So he just handed the letter to Sirius.

"Dear Regulus," he read outloud. "I'm sorry to inform you of the death of Sirius Orion Black." Sirius reread the letter, before downing half of the daiquiri in one gulp, and handing what was left to his brother, who drank it greedily.

"Why?" Regulus asked as Sirius picked back up the invisibility cloak. Sirius just shrugged.

"But you must know," Regulus pressed.

"Because of Remus," Sirius said, putting the cloak on and slipping out the door. A slight smirk graced his lips as he realized that he was now free. Free from the family, and free to do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted, including Remus.

* * *

**And now for some shameless advertisements: **Come check out my generator: www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)oneshotgenerator! Seriously, it's great fun and the sooner we get Stories and more generator ideas the soon I can fix that annoying little freewebs bar at the bottom of the screen that's so annoying! Plus it's great fun to write one of these little oneshots!


End file.
